Barbie
Barbie & Her Sisters in A Puppy Chase is the 34th CGI-animated Barbie movie released on DVD, Blu-ray and UltraViolet Digital Copy in fall 2016.Release date Plot "Barbie and her sisters discover everything's better when you do it together in this splashy, sun-kissed adventure! After the girls and their pets arrive at an island paradise for Chelsea's big dance competition, they decide to make a quick side trip to see the nearby Dancing Horse Festival. But when their furry friends go missing at the event, it's up to the sisters to find them before Chelsea's show. While the puppies are out having an adventure of their own, the girls must use their imaginations and work together to find their furry friends in this tail-wagging good time!"Plot Cast *Barbie: Erica Lindbeck *Skipper: Kazumi Evans *Stacie: Claire Corlett *Chelsea: Alyssya Swales *Archibald: Mark Oliver *Beauty: Allie Campbell *Spirit: Maryke Hendrikse *Silver: Kathleen Barr *DJ: Taylor Dianne Robinson *Rookie: Bronwen Holmes *Taffy: Chelsea Miller *Honey: Amelia Shoichet-Stoll *Auntie Hannah: Brenda Crichlow *Vivian: Evans Johnson *Marco: Alex Barima *Lindsay: Natasha Calis *Island Hostess: Kathleen Barr DVD and Blu-ray Special Features *"Live in the Moment" Music Video *Bloopers *Barbie Dreamtopia: "Wispy Forest" *Barbie Dreamtopia: "Rainbow Cove"Special Features Videos Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase Teaser Barbie & Her Sisters in The Puppy Chase - Trailer Welcome to the Island! Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase Barbie A Dancing Horse Festival Surprise! Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase Barbie Barbie™ & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase Exclusive Sneak Peek with Hunter & Scout Barbie You Can Do It Beauty! Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase Trivia *The UltraViolet Digital Copy expired on May 2, 2018.Expiry date *The movie is distributed by Universal Pictures (UK) Ltd.Distributor *The movie was referred to as Barbie in Puppy Pursuit in a 2015 Animation World Network article.Title *The movie reused the song "Let Your Hair Down" from Barbie Star Light Adventure. * This movie shares the same quote from preceding movies, such as Barbie Spy Squad and Barbie Star Light Adventure. * At the opening scene, Chelsea was watching a video of her practicing at the same dance studio shown in the movie Barbie Spy Squad, therefore making the two movies connected. * Skipper is revealed to have motion sickness from when she is on the plane, in the car, and on the zipline. Also Known As *Albanian - Barbie dhe Motrat e Saj në Kërkim të Këlyshëve *Castilian Spanish - Barbie y Sus Hermanas en Busca de los Perritos *Chinese - Barbie 芭比之狗狗奇遇记 *Czech - Barbie a Sestřičky Zachraňte Pejsky *Danish - Barbie og Hendes Søstre på Hvalpejagt *Dutch - Barbie & Haar Zusjes in een Puppy Achtervolging *Finnish - Barbie ja Siskot Pentuja Jahtaamassa *French - Barbie et Ses Sœurs à la Recherche des Chiots *German - Barbie und Ihre Schwestern in die Große Hundesuche *Greek - Barbie Και Οι Αδελφουλες Της Σε Ενα Απιθανο Κουταβο-Κυνηγητο *Hungarian - Barbie és Húgai: az Elveszett Kutyusok *Italian - Barbie e la Ricerca dei Cuccioli *Latin Spanish - Barbie y Sus Hermanas en la Busqueda de Perritos *Norwegian - Barbie og Søstrene Hennes på Valpejakt *Polish - Barbie i Siostry na Tropie Piesków *Portuguese - Barbie e Suas Irmãs em Busca dos Cachorrinhos *Russian - Barbie и Сёстры в поисках щенков *Swedish - Barbie och Hennes Systrar på Valpjakt References Category:Movies Category:Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase